needlessfandomcom-20200223-history
Modern Strange Cowboy
Modern Strange Cowbo'y is song used in the first opening of Needless anime. 'Statistics Song: Modern Strange Cowboy Artist: GRANRODEO Album: Modern Strange Cowboy Other: Opening Theme Song for the anime NEEDLESS Modern Strange Cowboy is the song used for Needless's 1st Opening Song 'Japanese Lyrics (Used in Anime Opening Theme Song)' Heirashai! Se-no de tobidashite seidaku awase nomu Sabitsuku hate no MOMENTAMU Sumashi kao no MU-BI- SUTA- kirabiyakana ROKKE SUTA- Fukitonde douretsu We are modern strange cowboys Are you ready to the action? Me no mae kabe ha naize Do you have any function? Gourei Back to the fire Hitsuzetsu ni tsukushigatai Insanity! Ishi mushi dekinai (Ishi mushi dekinai) Ha ni kinu kisenaide Sanjuuku dotono taion daite Ima wo ikinuke yo Cowboy Atarata ni saita hana wo chirasanai youni Ikinuke yo Cowboy Ima kakenukero Cowboy English Translation (Used in Anime Opening Song) Welcome! Ready! Set! Fly Away! Open your mind Until your momentum rusts A composed face like a move star, an awesome rock star Blows away the competition We're modern strange cowboy Are you ready to the action? There's no wall in front of you How do you have any function? Go way back to the fire It's definitely undescribable Insanity! I can't ignore my own will (Can't ignore my own will) Cannot mince matters Embrace your own feverish body temperature Live beyond the present cowboy so that this flower anew has bloombed wont scatter Live on cowboy Dash beyond the present cowboy! Japanese Lyrics (Full Version) Heirashai! Se-no de tobidashite seidaku awase nomu Sabitsuku hate no MOMENTAMU Sumashi kao no MU-BI- SUTA- Kirabiyakana ROKKE SUTA- Fukitonde douretsu We are modern strange cowboys Are you ready to the action? Me no mae kabe ha naize Do you have any function? Gourei Back to the fire Hitsuzetsu ni tsukushigatai Insanity! Ishi mushi dekinai (Ishi mushi dekinai) Ha ni kinu kisenaide Sanjuuku dotono taion daite Ima wo ikinuke yo Cowboy Atarata ni saita hana wo chirasanai youni Ikinuke yo Cowboy Ima kakenukero Cowboy Achu- ma ni kuchihatete baseki no iyoyaku Nagai you de mijikai my turn Kawari mono no ROMANSA komorigachina MISUTA Kono do ha jouzetsu We’re modern strange cowboy Are you ready for the action? Naiteru HIMA nanka naize How do you have any function? Kourei Get! light your fire Kansei ha sude ni ratai Impaction! Koshi tantan for life (Tantan for life!) Ni no ashi fumanaide Nanchuu koudou taion agete Ima wo ikinuke yo Cowboy Tashikana ni kitta kokoro no koe ha rollin’ Ikinuke yo Cowboy Ima norikonase Cowboy Yeehah! (Heirashai!) (Tantan for life!) (Heirashai!) (Tantan for life!) Hoshi no kazuu no kido airaku wo itsuka sora ni hanateba Tamashi dake ha zenbu wo shitterundarou nobiru kaeru kamo Sanjuuku do taion daite Ima wo ikinuke yo Cowboy Atarata ni saita hana wo chirasanai youni Ikinuke yo Cowboy My name is modern strange cowboy English Translation (Full Version) Welcome! Ready! Set! Fly Away! Open your mind Until your momentum rusts A composed face like a move star, an awesome rock star Blows away the competition We're modern strange cowboy Are you ready to the action? There's no wall in front of you How do you have any function? Go way back to the fire It's definitely undescribable Insanity! I can't ignore my own will (Can't ignore my own will) Cannot mince matters Embrace your own feverish body temperature Live beyond the present cowboy so that this flower anew has bloombed wont scatter Live on cowboy Dash beyond the present cowboy! In a flash, the reservation on my deteriorating bomb Is long yet short, but it's my turn A strange romantic person, the mister all alone It's time to be talkative We are modern strange cowboys Are you ready for the action? There's no time to be crying How do you have any function? Get up & light your fire My sensitivity will soon be exposed Impaction! I'm alert on life ( Alert on life!) I won't walk with hesitation Cross the world with action, raising body temperature Keep on living cowboy Now, the voice of my heart is totally rollin' Keep on living cowboy Keep on riding cowboy! Yeehah! (Welcome!) (Alert on life!) (Welcome!) (Alert on life!) If I release my emotions into the countless stars in the infinite sky My soul would come to understand everything, right? It might even grow or change Embrace your feverish body temperature Keep on living cowboy! Never let your newly sprouted flower wilt Keep on living cowboy! My name is modern strange cowboy! Kanji Category:Song Category:Translated Song Category:Theme Song